


Gift Fic for Awarii

by Kendal_KSW



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gift Fic, for awarii, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendal_KSW/pseuds/Kendal_KSW
Summary: Inspired from an idea and your cop/criminal au art works.Saw that you're not feeling motivated, which I'm there as well, but this idea won't leave and I figured this might also help you cheer up.I hope I did okay with how I written your Galathan as far as dialogue and such...





	Gift Fic for Awarii

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from an idea and your cop/criminal au art works.
> 
> Saw that you're not feeling motivated, which I'm there as well, but this idea won't leave and I figured this might also help you cheer up.
> 
> I hope I did okay with how I written your Galathan as far as dialogue and such...

"So, are you interested?" Asked an elvhen man with a healthy light bronze skin, with a simple tattoo on the left side of his face, blonde hair tied up to a pony tail, but was wearing a uniform as he seemed to be sun bathing in the patrol car, looking all the world a bored vegetable.

"About what?" Asked another elvhen man, but with a light skin that has been slightly tanned, but didn't hide the freckles that spread across his cheeks and over his nose, and has light brunette hair that was parted from the center, and confused light emerald eyes looked at the other.

The blonde elf lifted the shades he was using and looked at the other with dull bemusement. "Really? Have you not heard one word I said?"

The other lifted a clipboard with a small stack of papers. "Kinda busy looking over the reports that Cassandra gave me."

"She does realize that property damage is a common occurrence in Kirkwall, especially during summer."

"She hasn't been in the department for a full two months."

"That's no excuse for giving you the cases that a ticket master can do, blindfolded."

"You know that's not possible, Zevran."

"True, but it really isn't a major issue as she makes it out to be." Zevran said as he sighed. "But that will be filed and pushed off to the side. I was telling you about going to a club with my sexy self and my sexier Lisp, and I was asking you if you were interested in joining."

The second man chuckled as he shook his head. "You know I'm not that into going clubs and the like. The music they play hurts my ears."

Zevran sighed, almost dramatically. "Galathan Lavellan. I care about you as my partner, who has made sure I don't meet my untimely demise many a time with the police chief, but you really need to learn to live a little! Change up your routine for a night. Have fun! Maybe find a little lovin'." He said with a flirtatious wink, making the other blush.

"Have you even considered that I'm just not a party goer?"

"Yes, and I've also considered that you haven't tried going to a club that doesn't require you to go in under police action to go in and break up a fight or crash it down completely."

"That happened once and we weren't partners yet!" He said with a pout. "What brought this up anyway?"

"It occurred to me that you are quite an exceptionally handsome young man, who is still single and you're wasting away sitting here, making sure some wicked old hag doesn't go over the speed limit when she shouldn't even be driving pass the age of eighty."

"You're here wasting away with me. What does that make you?"

"A man who has a life outside of work after I do my civil duties as a respectable, law-abiding citizen."

Galathan simply looked at his partner with a 'really?' look, knowing full well what Zevran's life was like before he was forced to be his partner.

"I make sure to keep it as close to the law as possible!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, because you are a really nice guy, and Lisp kinda scares me."

"Oh, he's only like that to people he doesn't know. Get him to warm up to you, and he will move you to the people he doesn't imagine killing on the spot."

"That's... very reassuring..." He said as he placed the clipboard down and looked out of the front window of their hidden car.

Zevran groaned as he looked at his watch, only to put it down and looked at the car's ceiling. "How much longer until we call this a day and go enjoy our fun time? By that, I mean my fun time. You probably have to go grocery shopping and eat alone at that sorry state of an apartment."

"First of all, don't bash my apartment, I've worked months and begging the landlord for permission to fix it up. And second, I do other things on my day off."

"Such as?"

"I take photographs."

"Pardon?"

"It's a hobby. Photography is relaxing and you get to see the world differently when you really look through the lens."

"Are there any people in these photographs?"

"No, because it's a bit strange asking strangers if it's okay to take pictures of them."

"Let me know when you're snapping those shots." Zevran said as he posed as much as he could in a car seat. "I'll gladly model for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Galathan said as he looked out just in time to see a car sped pass them, which the meter calculated and showed the numbers 49.

"Not really speeding to the point of killing yourself." Zevran said as Galathan started up the car. "Really?"

"There's something else." He said as he turned on the lights and followed the car, who drove off to the side.

"Not dashing away. How boring..."

"I'll handle this one." Galathan said as he got out of the car, putting his cap on and headed up to the driver's side of the car.

"Good afternoon officer." The driver said, offering a carefree smile. The driver was undoubtedly a handsome man with sun-kissed bronze skin, sparkling grey quartz eyes, and dark hair and well maintained mustache. "Was I going to fast? My meter has been rather off as of late, but the guy I go to swears everything is in working order." He added as he grabbed the front of his white, loose tank which was sticking to his chest as the faded flower print shirt was wide open to show the driver was built nicely from the cop's view.

"Probably a good time to find a new guy then." He said with a grin, keeping his eyes on the other man's. "And you were a little over, but that's not why I stopped you."

"Oh? It couldn't be because you noticed how handsome I am and just had to stop me to keep me from showing myself off to the world." He asked, turning a bit of the charm, making the other chuckle with a blush.

"You are handsome, I'll admit, but no. I was wondering if you knew that your tail light is completely busted open." He said as he pointed to said corner of the car. "I can see the wires from it.

The driver seemed to panic at this before looking annoyed. "Damn kids!" He said as he groaned. "Brilliant! As if my day can't get any worse..."

"Let me make it a little better." Galathan took out his notebook, and filled in a page before ripping it out. "I won't give you a ticket this time, but I would advise you to check this place out and have your vehicle looked over. Just tell them Gal sent you. They know me."

"Gal? Is that short for something?"

"Galathan."

"Sounds heroic. It seems fitting given my circumstance."

He chuckled. "Just doing my job in little ways I can."

"And since I know your name, I should introduce myself. I'm Dorian. I just moved in the area about a month ago."

"Welcome to the area then." He said as he took a step back. "Well, that's all I stopped you for. Be careful heading back out on the road. But if I do catch you again and the problems aren't fixed, I will write you up. And I don't forget faces easily."

"I would be shocked and insulted if you forget my face. It's a rather statuesque profile, if I do say so myself." He said as he lifted his head to show off his profile, while eyeing the the cop from the corner of his eye.

"There's no doubt about that." He said with a smile. "I'll let you go now. You have a good rest of your day, Dorian."

"Pity, I was enjoying this little talk, but you are a man on duty, and I'm taking up your time catching bad men or helping little old ladies from crossing the street."

Galathan couldn't help but chuckle. "That's my Tuesday in a nutshell."

"He's single!" Zevran called out, making Galathan blush and yell at him, only for him to laugh when he got back into the car.

"Sorry about that..." Said the embarrassed elf.

Dorian chuckled as he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. But it's a damn shame that you're single." He grinned. "Then again... If we do meet again, I like to offer you a drink."

Galathan blushed as he smiled. "Just don't be in trouble when we do."

"It would put a damper on those drinks if the trouble happened before them." He said as he winked. "In any rate, we should part ways for real. We both have places to go after all."

"Right. You have a good day Dorian."

"And you as well, Galathan." He said as the elvhen cop made his way towards the patrol car, adjusting the mirror slightly to watch the other's back.

Galathan got back to the car as he noticed Zevran grinning like a Chester cat. "What?"

"He's checking you out."

Galathan looked over at the car as it was driving away. "You're assuming things." He said, but his face was definitely red.

"Please tell me you at least have a name."

"Who? Dorian?"

"Perfect! We can look him up, find his number, and get you out of your stale routine!"

"You're unbelievable..." He said as he looked at his watch and started to drive down the road. "It's almost time for our shift to end."

"Do you want to get his number or should I?"

"Will you please drop it?"

"Very well!" He said as they sat in silence for a minute. "You have a week."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, my friend. You have a week to go out at least one date with the man. Or so help me, I'll find him and arrange everything myself."

"You need a hobby." He said, not sure why this is happening as they continued down the road until entering the busy streets of Kirkwall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
